FanFic Ideas
by Fiobri
Summary: My extra ideas for stories that I don't have time nor energy to do. A playground for any writer who wants to mess with them and readers who just want to see what crosses my mind. (Detective Conan, ATLA, Naruto, Harry Potter, KHR, others, mainly OC stories)
1. Introduction

**Hello! It's been a while since I last updated anything here and oh boy what a writer's block I have with my latest story. I still don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter ready but I'll probably finish it next month (May).**

 **But enough of that. This here is where I'm going to drop my extra ideas for stories or plots or anything else that comes to mind. You're welcome to skim through, use, change and write them but please inform me if you publish those. If you do, I want to read them, you see *grins*. And I think many others might like to too.**

 **Here's** **a bit info for what's coming:**

 **1\. I mainly have OC story ideas that may be SI (Self Insert) or not.**

 **2\. Detective Conan and Magic Kaito story ideas.**

 **3\. Avatar: The Last Airbender story ideas.**

 **4\. Maybe something on Undertale or Harry Potter.**

 **5\. Other stories I know whenever a new idea comes to mind.**

 **6\. Crossover ideas might come too.**

 **Info** **for using my ideas:**

 **1\. If you use one or more and publish your work, please inform me where I can find and read it. It's not the end of the world if you forget. I don't mind. Much.**

 **2\. More than one person can take and publish them.**

 **3\. To avoid credit confusion thingies it's probably best to tell somewhere where you got the idea. Again, not the end of the world if you forget. Deliberately claiming the credit is different, though. Please don't.**

 **4\. If you take an idea and can't finish the story then don't. I want you to have fun with them and if it loses its shine you can stop.**

 **5\. Have fun and don't worry about mistakes.**

 **I'll try to tell somewhere those I know has tried an idea.** **(chapters end, a chapter, profile...?)**

 **Then** **you're ready to just browse my 'amazing' collection or search for inspiration. I repeat: Have fun.**


	2. Detective Conan: Haunted

**Story: Detective Conan**

 **Main Character(s): OC** **, Conan/Shinichi**

xXXx

Haunted

Edogawa Conan is losing his disbelief in supernatural when a girl his (apparent) age starts floating around him (literally) asking to be friends. He hasn't found out if she's a ghost or not (he doesn't _want_ to). The girl isn't telling and why can Kaitou Kid see her too? (And there are some shady, _literally_ shady, characters wanting to capture her). Where does all this lead?

xXXx

 **The first random idea. It's written a bit like a summary. At least that gives a lot of freedom to work out your own plot.**


	3. Detective Conan: Memories of Betrayal

**Story: Detective Conan**

 **Main Character(s): OC, Conan/Shinichi**

xXXx

Memories of Betrayal

He stared blankly at the man he considered his best friend and couldn't help but ask when everything had gone so spectacularly wrong. The man with long silver hair dressed in black grinned menacingly as the gun was pointed at his heart and the trigger was pulled. His last thoughts as he fell to the ground, towards darkness, was where his friend had disappeared to and when had a cold blooded killer taken his place. So when he wakes up in an alley with three or more years passed after his… passing… he is understandably confused. When no one remembers him, as if his existence was wiped out, he starts anew as a primary school teacher with practically no background. Then, when he finds out two of his students are linked with the organization his long gone childhood friend (betrayer) had joined he swears to destroy the evil crime circle and help them complete the antidote. It helps that he holds some important information from the files he hacked into in "Gin's" computer when he first thought something was off with him. And when he had been killed. The scar was still over his heart, reminding him of the ruthless betrayal.

xXXx

 **The second one. Another DC story idea.**


	4. Magic Kaito: Reality Crossings

**Story: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito**

 **Main Character(s): OC, Kaito/Kid**

xXXx

Reality Crossings

One morning Kaito wakes up in his room to see a girl sitting cross legged four centimeters above the floor while reading a book. "Who're you!?" "Not telling to a hallucination!" Their realities have crossed and now the girl's room is half inside Kaito's, though invisible to him. The girl seems to think he's a hallucination and refused to tell him her name so Kaito calls her Mystery-chan (for that to be fair, she starts calling him Joker-nii) and it takes a while before she accepts the whole thing is reality. Then, with the two trying to learn how to live with less personal space while trying to figure out what happened, the girl stumbles through a wall and finds herself standing above a black fall. Kaito investigates and finds Kaitou Kid's lair. The odd friendship only grows after that.

About the crossing:

\- Apparently the girl is the only one who can see both realities at once, though one is always more see through.

\- She is fully visible in both, but can't touch anything in the other.

\- With practice, can learn to 'cross' to the other reality so that she can be touched or touch things there. Can also learn to 'block' one reality out so that she's not in the other at all.

\- Can move objects between realities if they touch her.

\- To Kaito the objects she touches in the other reality are invisible unless she lifts them up.

\- Somehow with people they test (Aoko and Kaito's mom) only Kaito can see her when she's not blocking the other reality. Translates to: Other people can only see her when she's fully there.

xXXx

 **The third one is centered around Kaito. I'm rather fond of this 'reality crossing' thing. Have imagined it a few times too. Just what would it be like to walk on a rooftop, 'switch' realities to another rooftop and walk across a gap to the next one to 'switch' again? Or just plain go through walls like that?**


	5. ATLA: The Weather Bender

**Story: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 **Main Character(s): OC**

xXXx

The Weather Bender

"You guys bend water, earth, fire and air. I change temperature, provoke storms, make earthquakes, have tornadoes follow me, leave floods or draught in my wake… I'm sorry but I'm just a natural disaster! Weather Bending comes with a price, y'know?"

In which a girl has issues with her powers that are fuelled by her feelings.

xXXx

Random scene:

"Aaand this couldn't get any weirder", said Sokka as he watched a black thundering cloud form right on top of the weather girl's head.

Just then the blonde's temper caused a swirling wind to pick up taking several fish from a basket on the ground with it to spin around her. Sokka stared.

"...Pretend I didn't say anything"

xXXx

 **This time it's ATLA universe. Weather bending... Dunno where that came from but it's ok... I think...**


	6. Magic Kaito: The Child of a Gem

**Story: Magic Kaito**

 **Main Character(s): OC, Kaito/Kid**

xXXx

The Child of a Gem

A jewel Kid is stealing starts glowing blue instead of red and turns into a four year old girl who he ends up taking care of. Luckily for him, the girl seems to be a genius of a child and somehow knows about gems more than the thief himself (their _feelings_ and stuff). He _might_ have a new way to find Pandora. (Also, the girl seems to love magic and admires him greatly. This calls for a fun and prankful relationship that looks like brother/sister or father/daughter. Not sure which)

xXXx

 **Yeap, some strange idea that popped into my mind. It might be overused or not. Haven't really looked.**


	7. ATLA: The Invisible Watcher

**Story: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 **Main Character(s): OC, Gaang**

xXXx

The Invisible Watcher

She found herself floating in front of a bald boy with a glowing arrow tattoo on his head. They were stuck in ice. The girl had no memory of getting there (or any, really) but she got the feeling he was the only one she had left now. And that they would be stuck for a long time. And that everything would be very different than before, even though she didn't know what anything had been like. And that she would have to find a way to entertain herself for the next hundred years.

Wind gets a consciousness. Aang is the only 'partner' she has now and even when she's invisible she would help him at all costs.

xXXx

 **And the last for today. Maybe. Just thought it would be fun to see what would change if wind was a real character.**


	8. Harry Potter: Imagine Magical

**Story: Harry Potter**

 **Main Character(s): OC**

xXXx

Imagine Magical

You are a writer.

You are in a magical world.

You have the power to change things.

Imagination is your only limit.

What more do you need here?

In which a fanfiction writer from our world has _somehow_ ended up in Harry Potter and _somehow_ everything they write/imagine/draw happens or becomes real.

xXXx

 **And a HP idea that could basically be moved to whatever story you wish to. Use if you like.**


	9. One Piece: Linked Names

**Story: One Piece**

 **Main Character (s): OC, Luffy**

xXXx

Linked Names

Monkey D. Luffy had a twin sister that died a little after she was born.

Or... that's what was supposed to happen.

Linea happens to have the same name and died at the same time in another universe. Their death opened a pathway and their souls swapped allowing both to live, but in different universes. Linea and Linea (nicknames Li for One Piece and Nea for Earth) grow up with a link to each other, which allows them to 'see' the other's life. Kind of like jumping between worlds when you're sleeping or something. They're like each other's imaginary friends and world.

At the age of 16 Nea finds One Piece manga. The two are shocked to see the manga follows Luffy without Li in it. They read it through in the next few months and are pretty annoyed when it's not complete yet. When Lu and Li turn seventeen and set sail they start re-reading the manga as time goes on.

xXXx

 **The... eigth? It's been with me for a while. I've written a little about it and will publish it here under this note. If you make a story about this you can change anything about it you want.**

xXXx

It was dark and warm.

Three hearts beat in a similar rhythm. Two were smaller and faster than the third with a lower tone and more strength. It was like this for days. Months, even. And then came the light.

The two were separated from the third heartbeat and given back to a familiar, but new, warmth. The three beats were joined together once again and brought to a soft bed. Enjoying each other's presence, the owner of the bigger heartbeat spoke.

"The boy will be Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy, and the girl is… Linea"

With the names given, the trio was fast asleep. The three hearts were giving the same, endless rhythm. Only… the girl's was slowing.

It beat once, twice… thrice…

The fourth didn't come.

It was quiet. A life was lost.

...but it found a way.

xXXx

There was panic.

Nurses and doctors came and went, trying to keep a small heartbeat alive. A mother crying and holding her hands together, never giving up hoping. The regular beat of a heart monitor was slowing down, weakening.

"Don't give up, Linea! You can do it!", whispered the woman staring at the small form in worry, a hand around her shoulders belonging to the father.

It was as if her call was heard, when the heart rate seemed to pick up… before going flat.

The long beep didn't stop, heart monitor showing a straight line. She was dead.

Or at least they thought so.

No one but the mother noticed a light blue glow radiating from the small girl's chest. It shot out of there and hovered over the small body. Closing her eyes in defeat she brought her hands down from her mouth. She should let her little baby's soul rest.

What she didn't see was another light crashing down from above and spinning around the other before both were flung away to their new homes.

The long beep stopped with a sharp intake of breath.

All eyes shot up to the small child trying to fill her lungs and about to cry. When the cries started the whole room recovered their shock and relieved shouts and laugh filled it instead.

"This is a miracle!"

"I've never seen anything like this!"

"She's alive! She's _alive_!"

The only quiet ones in the room were the parents, who were smiling at their little girl with tears rolling down. Blue and green eyes met and they flung themselves into a tight hug.

Their daughter had been saved.

That's all that mattered.

xXXx

In another universe the night was broken by a quick breath and greenish blue eyes shot open. The heartbeat was quick and strong, startled. A woman was woken up by her daughter's restless movements. She brought her hand up and brushed the very short, silky black hair.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, Linea. It's okay"

The girl lifted her eyes to meet the woman's, who had leaned very close. The hand stopped as a surprised expression melted to amazed wonder.

"You have such beautiful eyes", the hand brushed over her cheeks, "Like the ocean"

A boy snuggled closer to the two in his sleep.

The little girl's panic died down as her body decided these two were safe. Especially the boy sleeping against her. She automatically leaned closer to her brother and heavy eyelids fluttered closed.

She drifted straight to sleep.

xXXx

 **And there you have it. Something like that. Remember, you're welcome to write something entirely your own and mix the details and everything. This is a sandbox you can play with.**


	10. Naruto: Changing the Ninja World

**Story: Naruto**

 **Main Character(s): OC**

xXXx

Changing the Ninja World

Orange flared in the horizon.

Thick black smoke roze into the dark blue night sky.

Full moon's light sadly shone on death and destruction as villages burned.

On a branch far away in the middle of a forest and on its tallest tree stood a timeless figure with long and flowing silver white hair.

Pale blue eyes never left the place where blood was shed and families betrayed by their own.

Like crystal water a lone tear slid down the chin held high as agonizing sadness and helplessness churned inside her heart, her reason for existing rebelling against the actions humans had taken in a misguided attempt to bring peace.

Peace would never be achieved by violence and the cycle of revenge would never stop without forgiveness.

As hours went by the lone girl watched on, white dress swaying in the wind carrying screams of terror and tears of pain.

Finally, as the morning slowly approached, the battle was over.

Another big salty droplet was shed for the lives lost, the families torn apart, the unfairness of this once beautiful and fair world.

Blue eyes moved up to the moon, pleading for permission to start guiding the humans towards the right path, out of killing, thieving and hurting each other in search of power or their own desires. To the direction she was meant to guide, the reason for her lonesome existence.

Once again her answer was silence.

More tears, this time out of frustration as silver brows furrowed. She wanted to scream, to cry out how _wrong_ this world was but she knew no answers were going to come her way.

Slumping against the trunk she wiped her face with her wide sleeves a look of sadness soon replaced by a glint of stubborn determination.

She was going to bring peace to the world even if it meant rebelling against moon's ancient laws. It was time things changed.

She was going to become human.

And even if she got killed or died she would do so again and again until the world listened and peace was brought.

Peace wasn't made overnight. It started with little acts of kindness, forgiveness and love.

Pain spread pain, revenge lead to revenge, anger sparked anger and kindness was thrown away in face of one's own desires, but if one sticked to it, to doing the right thing and sharing love without judgement, it would spread. Even if by little.

And if some people did so again and again the range would be enough to cover _everyone_.

The thousands of years old never changing will of love and peace didn't just believe so. She _knew_ so.

And she _would_ make this unforgiving world be forgiving even if it was the last thing she did as the Guiding Spirit of Humans.

And so, right after the First Shibobi War a daughter was born to a poor family of three children. A daughter who would change the parents' outlook on life forever.

After she passed away people were saying she was goodness herself and weren't that far off the mark.

After that many other families got this child of pure kindness, joy and love that was slowly but surely changing the world for better.

xXXx

 **Badically an idea of an... entity? who will change the Naruto world with entirely pacifist actions and kindess. Like, making the world so it wouldn't need ninja. At least in the way they were needed before.**


	11. Naruto-UT: Otherworldly Determination

**Story: Naruto/Undertale**

 **Main Character(s): OC** **(or Frisk)**

xXXx

Otherworldly Determination

It was told that those who climb Mt Ebott never come back. A child with so much determination they couldn't die found that after a long fall into a hole he/she wasn't in a cave but a space with a keyboard asking his/her name. After writing one down he/she wakes up on a hill with a good scenery on Konoha. Not knowing what else to do he/she goes there to experience the adventure of her life and a culture that trains children to become killers.

Later he/she finds out about the power of resetting time after dying and saving and loading from time to time. Resolved, he/she is determined to get the best possible future for his/her new friends in the Ninja world. And perhaps explore it a bit more…

xXXx

 **Basically an OC, or Frisk, doesn't fall to the Underground but the Narutoverse. No idea what time would be good, but I'd prefer Naruto's childhood.**


	12. Pokémon: Pokémon Pets

**Game: Pokémon GO!**

 **Main Character(s): OC**

xXXx

Pokémon Pets

A girl/boy has Pokémon Go. And then it becomes a bit more real. Somehow she/he can now call her/his monsters into the real world and send them back when she/he wants.

xXXx

 **Very short** **idea but I don't know how to expand it.**


	13. Harry Potter: Ministry's Battle

**Story: Harry Potter**

 **Main Character(s):** **Ministry for Magic**

xXXx

Ministry's Battle

In which the Minister _and_ Ministry for Magic are actually _competent_ and get rid of most of the Death Eaters inside their walls _efficiently_. The Minister does everything with the people in mind, not their own power. Muggleborns get their say in new laws and all racism is discouraged. Harry Potter isn't hailed as a savior but as the _son_ of heroes who fell in battle. The Ministry takes precautions of protecting him (and other orphans liable to become targets) and examine him for ill effects from the killing curse. Basically, Dumbledore's idea of making the mother's love protection is heard but not done. Minister and Ministry hear the old wizard's suggestions but don't rely on him. The thing with Peter Pettigrew is investigated _properly_ and it's noticed that an explosion like that shouldn't just make one's body disappear completely or leave an intact finger behind. After Sirius Black is questioned Peter becomes the criminal and Sirius has to register his animagus form. Punishment for an unregistered animagus is prison _only_ when it has been used for severe illegal purposes. Now it's only a pretty hefty sum of money. Werewolves are seen as people who have been infected with a terrible illness that doesn't yet have a permanent cure. Someone in St. Mungos has a project for making it and Remus Lupin has volunteered to help. Neville's parents are protected too until Voldemort's followers are dead or imprisoned. Also, now that the horcrux in Harry's scar is discovered they put up a search for more of those accursed things. Relations with goblins are good and they have a working partnership with them. Severus Snape gets some time in jail but the Unspeakables get him out from time to time to make a way to take the mark on his arm away because he regrets ever getting it. So, when Harry goes to Hogwarts when he's eleven there's a new potions professor, he's not the only 'celebrity' or child of heroes/survivor, he's Sirius Black's and Longbottoms' godson and Neville's brother. Voldemort isn't _entirely_ gone but Harry and Neville get much help from the Ministry when they ask and have already been told about the prophecy but it's also told them that future is never set in stone and they choose to believe that. That means safer and happier school years and after Quirrell a better DADA teacher named Remus. Permanently, after some people get rid of the curse on that position. This much and more would change if the Ministry was even somewhat competent.

xXXx

 **There. My musings on what would change in Harry Potter if magical authorities actually did their job. I forgot to mention Daily Prophet's workings but anyone can imagine it like I did with the rest of... that.**


	14. Sonic: Forever Together

**Story: Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Main Character(s): OCs**

xXXx

Forever Together

A bittersweet smile crosses her lips as blood slowly pours out of their fragile human bodies. "It's over now, huh?", she says, voice broken. He weakly reaches to grab her pale hand, orange brown eyes never leaving hers as their dying forms lay on the battlefield, "Yes. It's over". It's silent for a while, only broken by harsh breathing and a cough. Some more blood splatters on the ground in front of the girl's mouth and she knows she doesn't have long. "Hey, we'll always be together, right?", she forces out in a wheeze. He laughs slightly, cheek against the ground and a spear through his back. "Of course, Partner, we'll be together until the end of time", he promises. And that promise is their parting words as both of them fall to the pull of darkness, only to wake up as a baby in a different dimension and different bodies. Their only mission is to find each other, but until then they help in other matters. Like the whole Dr. Eggman thing.

xXXx

 **A strange idea of the reincarnation thing. You're free to change the world and setting and everything really. As I've probably said too many times...**


	15. X-over: Eternal Cycle

**Story: X-overs**

 **Main Character(s): SI!OC or OC or A Teen Who Dies In Some Universe***

 ***EXAMPLES: Rin from Naruto, Fred from Harry Potter...**

xXXx

Eternal Cycle

A teenager dies. The teenager is reborn in another universe. The teenager recognizes it as a story/game/imaginary world from the original universe. The teenager lives, loves, helps and dies to be reborn in another universe the teen recognizes. The cycle is endless and the universes the teenager has already been in are brought to the mix as the teen is reborn in different places and times on them. It's bound to get depressing but luckily the teen has a companion inside for all of the cycles. Then come the crossovers and things get a bit more interesting and new friends are bound to the reborn cycle, someway, somehow. It's just the matter of finding each other in their new bodies that's a challenge, but a good one. Thus, the eternal best friends group who travels the multiverse with an inconvenient but actually pretty fun method is born. Pun not intended.

xXXx

 **Okay. This is a random idea I thought of that I might try to do myself.** **Maybe.**


	16. Harry Potter: The Elf Raised Girl

**Story: Harry Potter**

 **Main Character(s): OC, Weasley twins**

xXXx

The Elf Raised Girl

Voldemort's Death Eaters raided a smallish magical village with only one manor big enough for house elves. It was right after their master's 'death' and they wanted something to vent out anger. The whole place was destroyed but the manor family's four year old daughter and her personal elf with orders to protect her. The heir of the Marlowe family is left to fend for herself in a forest that seems to stretch out forever, the elf as her only friend and caretaker. Eventually things sort out as a kind hearted witch takes her in a short ways away from Burrow. This was when she turned seven. Three years of growing up in a forest leaves you with strong survival instincts and a love for nature so when certain red haired twins come venturing and find her picking blueberries with her house elf sister, a childhood friend is earned and mischievous streaks gained. Watch out Hogwarts, here comes the trio of terrors with an inseparable elf to boot. What could go wrong?

xXXx

 **My brain feels empty after that. There was something I wanted to say but... Oh yeah! *Smiles sheepishly* I just remembered that I wont always be able to edit these chapters here. So I have to figure out a new system for telling who are publishing stories based on these ideas. No one has yet though. I'm probably putting them in an entirely seperate chapter when someone takes one or just telling in my profile.**


	17. Naruto: The Hidden Spirit

**Story: Naruto**

 **Main Character(s): OC, Team Seven**

xXXx

The Hidden Spirit

The village hidden in the leaves is surrounded by woods. In those woods lives a spirit only true Konoha nin can see (those who are trustworthy and loyal but appreciate nature and life). This spirit can make trees grow, flowers flourish, rivers move and earth shift. It fixes flaws in the forest as that is its purpose. Then something convinced it that helping people with their flaws is worth its time. Now those who wander the forest injured can get a fix it from the spirit if it deems them worthy, others with character flaws it sees as salvageable get thrown into a lesson and battlefields that destroy the forest might not be there the next day or week. The funny thing is, no one has figured it out yet. Now Sasuke gets an instant healing from the curse mark and his flaw of wanting revenge so much and his teammates are dead set on figuring out who did it so they can say thank you. The spirit gets its first friends and Naruto timeline can screw itself. Team Seven's biggest personality flaws are fixed now and they fight like a well oiled machine, with or without the spirit.

xXXx

 **Whee. Another so soon. Is this the sixteenth idea?**


	18. Naruto: D-rank Mania

**Story: Naruto**

 **Main Character(s): OC, genin**

xXXx

D-rank Mania

Basically, someone in Konoha takes… pity on the genin and makes sure they have more… _interesting_ D-rank missions too. Lucky for the genin that that someone knows how to give the best rewards for young ninja on top of the money. Jounin-senseis just appreciate the variation.

Examples:

\- Find my runaway dog, please. (Oh, did I forget to mention it loves to dig holes and dump people into them? Such a trickster…) (Thank you for the loan, Tsume-chan! *Gives the leash to the Inuzuka*)

\- Could you clean my warehouse? (Of course, I don't want anyone stealing anything, so it's a bit cramped with traps. Don't worry! Any lethal aspects were removed yesterday!)

\- Hey, can you paint this wall for me? Those balloons have blue and the others are violet or white. (Good job! Just the masterpiece I wanted! Now, get the balloon shreds off it without destroying the beautiful art)

xXXx

 **And so on goes the story of the D-mission maniac. I might try it sometime.**


	19. X-over: Welcome To My World

**Story: X-overs**

 **Main Character(s): OC**

xXXx

Welcome To My World

A girl gets the shock of her life when she runs into a fictional character in real life. She's even more shocked when it seems only she can see it or touch it. She helps the character back with the help of her mother's old book that tells about some strange powers she has as a Story Guardian. The next week she runs into _another_ fictional character from somewhere else and helps it get back too, to the moment and place it left. Turns out she meets new characters every week, if she manages to send the last one back. It also seems like there is some kind of power trying to erase the characters ending up in her world. As a Story Guardian her job is to keep the characters safe from that evil and get them sent back from her reality. What a twist to one's life!

xXXx

 **Uugh. I'm tired... I wanna write something but all my ideas are _too long_. Oh well, back to reading. **


	20. Merlin: Love You Both

**Story: Merlin**

 **Main Character(s): Merlin, Arthur, OC**

xXXx

Love You Both

Reveal!fic

In which Merlin and Arthur start looking after a little sister figure of sorts that barged into their lives out of nowhere. She lets both of them lean on her with their insecurities and has promised not to tell anyone. Grateful to them for letting her be with them she doesn't break that promise. Not even to the other half of themselves. Then, when Merlin decides to tell Arthur about himself and things descend into a shouting match and the little sister whimpers in a corner… Well. What else is there for a big brother to do than return the favor and let _her_ pour out the things _she_ carries inside her heart? Turns out they really needed a third perspective to fully understand what was going on between themselves.

"You both love me. And I love you both. Please don't tear me apart from either of you!"

xXXx

 **It's been a while from the time I looked into this fandom but when I heard a song from Steven Universe this just popped into my mind. Part of the lyrics went _'You_ _both love me and I love both of you'_ and I just loved it! **


	21. Minecraft: Stranded

**Story: Minecraft**

 **Character(s):** **OC**

xXXx

Stranded

Survival island. For four. That's what the description said. So when he clicked the button and suddenly got thrown into the game itself, all he can wonder is where the others are.

In which a guy plays Minecraft and gets thrown into the game itself with three others. But there's a catch: Everyone is invisible.

(And inaudible)

(Well, until they find a solution to both, but still)

xXXx

 **So. Something like that. Just think of all the scenes where they think the others are ghosts or something!**


	22. Harry Potter: Cousins Like Brothers

**Story: Harry Potte** **r**

 **Character** **(s): Dudley, Harry**

xXXx

Cousins Like Brothers

Dudley Dursley loved his family a whole lot.

He loved Mama, who kissed him goodnight and played with him when Papa was busy at work. He loved Mama who helped him with homework when he didn't understand. He loved Mama who taught him how to show everyone else that they were important too. He loved Mama who made a point not to talk bad of others. He loved Mama who loved him.

He loved Papa who would tell him stories about life. He loved Papa who gave him hugs when he was sad. He loved Papa who stood up to bullies and didn't let anyone hurt family. He loved Papa who helped strangers and let him help too. He loved Papa who gavw him lessons on how to live a good and fair life.

Dudley Dursley was seven years old and he loved his family very much.

Dudley Dursley was seven years old when he died in a hostage situation with his family.

Dudley Dursley was seven years old in a baby's body and lived with Mama who wasn't and Papa who wasn't.

Dudley Dursley was seven in a baby's body and he loved Papa and Mama very much but couldn't stand how they acted.

Dudley Dursley was almost one when he decided he would teach Mama and Papa how to be good and not make him bad.

Dudley Dursley was one and a half when he met his cousin for the first time and made him his little brother.

Dudley Dursley was one and a half when he started protecting his brother and giving Mama and Papa lessons.

Dudley Dursley was a pacifist, a protector, and a teacher and he would change his family for the better or die trying.

Dudley Dursley was eleven when he got accepted into Hogwarts and noticed how strange and wrong the Wizarding World was.

Dudley Dursley was eleven and he made it his mission to make the world better or die trying, all the while protecting his brother and family.

The world doesn't know what hit it.

xXXx

 **Just wanted to see a good Dudley for once. This was what I came up with. Also, I figured that I'll post the ones who want to try these ideas on my profile. No one has yet; not many people have read this. Dunno if ever will but the system remains.**


	23. Detective Conan: In This Together

**Story: Detective Conan**

 **Character(s): Shinichi, Ran**

xXXx

In This Together

It was a gamble, really. To go to his house so soon after something like getting _shrinked_ by an _experimental poison_ that a secret criminal organization force-fed him but to be fair, he wasn't thinking straight. Turning into a six year old did that. So when he ran into _Ran_ at the front gate, he really didn't know what to do, _how_ to explain, and there was the terror and horror of knowing _she would be in danger_ now because he was supposed to be _dead_ and she knew he _wasn't_. It was all a gamble and he took it, and yes, there was still the terror of hypothetically, indirectly, causing her death but he could be _honest_ with her and that meant the world for both of them. Even though they had to act as surrogate siblings (which they'd done good enough before) to get him back to normal they were in it together and that made it worth the hardships. Watch yourselves, Black Organization, or you won't see the mighty kick of an irate karate champion girlfriend and the soccer ball of the highly protective boyfriend coming.

In which Ran finds out from the beginning and the (yet to be confirmed) couple push through it together.

xXXx

 **And something I've been entertaining as a thought. It would be kinda awesome if Shinichi could do it all with Ran as backup and able to cover for him** **. Here's thinking how much their interaction would change.**


	24. KHR: Insanity Loves Company

**Story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Character(s): Byakuran,** **AU!Tsunas**

xXXx

Insanity Loves Company

Sometimes, parallel universes were such a pain. Especially when a bored parallel Byakuran decides to play around and sends all kinds of random Tsunayoshis to a single timeline so that he can watch the chaos of them freaking out the whole of Mafia. And then the world. (Though the first victim is Tsuna himself)

Some ideas for AU!Tsunas:

\- CatHybrid!Tsuna, the ultimately cute Tsunayoshi with cat ears and a tail and an... insane and curious personality.

\- Reborn!Tsuna, the one who picked up Reborn's traits, like making chaos, shooting people, wearing a fedora, sadistic training methods...

\- Harmony!Tsuna, the Tsuna who has an obsession with things being in order and can use his Flames to harmonize with everything... like a bullet coming at him... or the wall... or the air... or all the chaos going on.

\- MultiFlame!OP!Tsuna, the one with seven different Flames and a very good grasp on how to use them. Plus a very sugary sweet and innocent smile that radiates pure mischief.

\- Science!Tsuna, the apprentice of Verde who loves all things science and mutters theories about anything he deems interesting.

\- Ninja!Tsuna, the one who got trained in a Narutoverse.

xXXx

 **A strange one. Tsunayoshi meets Tsunayoshi meets Tsunayoshi meets Tsunayoshi... and so on.**


	25. Pokémon: Interacting Dexterity

**Story: Pokémon**

 **Character(s): Ash, PokéDex**

xXXx

Interacting Dexterity

"Ash, your PokéDex is sentient"

"I know"

"Your _PokéDex_ has a _hologram form_ , can hold a conversation and is your _friend?!_ "

"I know"

"It- It has a _sense of humor_ "

"I _know_ "

"… _How_ does the world _not_ know?"

"Ask Dexie"

In which Ash's PokéDex announces it's alive the moment lightning hits it one too many times and decides to upgrade itself with the boy's help. Now traveling with an Artificial Intelligence Super PokéDex helping him, the young Trainer's dream of becoming Pokémon Master is at least two steps closer. Now if he could only stop it from commenting on everything. Even though it's funny.

xXXx

 **Just imagining. It would be fun to read something like this.**


	26. KHR: We Have Cookies

**Story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Character** **(s):** **Tsuna**

xXXx

We Have Cookies

It started as a way to spend time with his mother. Then it spread into the neighborhood and lead to a part-time job. After that it started attracting odd guests before getting him dragged into the oddest of situations. So really, when the Mafia came knocking on his doorstep to bring him on the dark side, they should've expected him to remedy their lack of cookies. Tsuna wasn't known as The Baker for nothing.

xXXx

 **So... Baker!Tsuna for the win. I imagine him spoiling everyone with his Harmony infused treats and being buddies with Bermuda and stuff... Like normally in these so-crazy-you-love-it fanfictions.**

 **Inspired by _sakurademonalchemist_ 's story _Harmonic_** **_Symphony_**


	27. Naruto: Multitude of Us

**Story: Naruto**

 **Character(s): OCs, Naruto**

xXXx

Multitude of Us

The Rookie 9... aren't actually the original Rookie 9. Well, exept for Naruto.

As is, though, many people are _very_ confused. Most of all the eight kids. Because rebirth is strange and now there's eight people from a world with mostly peace, seven seas, tech that goes over people's heads, and too many languages.

Multi-SI/OC where everyone but Naruto is from the planet Earth.

xXXx

 **Well, dunno where this idea came from. Just a strange thing that popped to my mind.**


	28. Doctor Who-HP: Someone Who Knows

**Story: Doctor Who/Harry Potter**

 **Character(s): Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor, Luna Lovegood**

Someone Who Knows

…Is usually called an expert. But Rose Tyler isn't an expert. Her friend, Luna, definitely is though. That vacant expression and dreamy gaze hasn't fooled her, ever. The supernatural and extraterrestrial would be her thing. Which is why she immediately calls her when a strange man in a leather jacket blows up her job after saving her from living plastic dummies.

Should've expected her answer. Really, she should've.

"Hi, Lil' Wolf! Did you pack yet? I did yesterday. Goldie and Starman need a little help with world saving before we can go see the universe though"

In which Luna Lovegood is a seer and Rose's strange best friend.

xXXx

 **Yup, I just threw Luna at the Doctor to watch the resulting explosions. Satisfying.**


	29. Naruto: Gone For A While

**Story: Naruto**

 **Character(s): Rin, Isobu, Obito, Minato, Kakashi, Kushina**

Gone For A While

If Obito could die but still live what's to say Rin can't do the same?

Isobu decides he doesn't want to reform a few years down the line and forces the seal to keep him in and puts Rin's body into stasis with his chakra. He folds them to another dimension. Rin wakes up in her mindscape with Isobu and they talk. She convinces him to let her heal her heart which takes quite some time. She trains her body to survive the trip back to Konoha but has to do it early when Isobu feels Kurama's chakra.

Rin basically crashes the battle between Minato and Obito. She convinces them she's really there with Isobu's chakra and knowledge from their genin and Academy days. The shock to Obito's system makes him fight the mind control seal more seriously and lets Minato know what's wrong. His seal gets… sealed. It frees Kurama from genjutsu. Isobu and Rina have a shouting match with Kurama after which he is sealed into Naruto with his grumpy agreement and Isobu's chakra. Rin determinedly heals Kushina too with her much advanced knowledge of medical things and being a jinchuriki.

Team 7 of old is united. Madara's (Zetsu's) plans went boom. Rin and Obito need to get the KIA marks removed from their files. Or get the K turned into an M. They are ordered by Kakashi to never ever do that again. It doesn't surprise Minato that they agree only if Kakashi agrees too. Rule number two of Team 7: No dying. (Number one: Don't abandon teammates)

xXXx

 **Stranger things have happened so why not survive a chidori to the heart? Rin's too sweet to not befriend Isobu so that relationship should work. And Kakashi needs them. Team 7(s) forever!**


End file.
